


Vier Augen und eine Gitarre

by LadyMorgan



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slash, Trickster - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Ihm stand es einfach nicht zu, Glück zu erfahren.Er hatte sich zum Idioten gemacht und womöglich lachte ihn Cas gerade in diesem Moment aus.Sein Herz zersprang in tausend Scherben und schluchzend drückte er sich noch tiefer in das Kissen.Dean verfluchte sich selber, er verfluchte diesen Engel und er verfluchte Gott.





	1. Chapter 1

 

„Verdammte Bande!“

Halblaut verschiedenste Flüche murmelnd schmiss Dean die Türe zur Garage hinter sich zu und rollte mit den Augen, als er seinen Bruder mit seinem Engel hörte, die wieder lautstark in Sam’s Schlafzimmer zu Gange waren.

Seufzend stand er vor seinem Baby und betrachtete die Spuren, die sie auf der letzten Jagd davongetragen hatte.

Er fand es zwar nicht toll, dass sie schon wieder demoliert war, aber die Arbeit an seinem Wagen lenkte ihn von seinen Gedanken ab, die sich in letzter Zeit immer häufiger um den Engel im Trenchcoat drehten. Um genauer zu sein, seit dem Zeitpunkt als sein Bruder seine Gefühle für Gabriel entdeckt hatte. Die beiden steckten andauernd zusammen und Dean fühlte sich ein wenig ausgeschlossen. Zugegeben, er war eifersüchtig. Nicht auf den kleinen Witzbold, der seiner Meinung nach überhaupt nicht zu seinem Bruder passte, sondern eher auf die Tatsache, dass er sich auch so etwas wünschte.

Und da war dann dieser eine Zwischenfall. Es war ein guter Plan, der aber dann Gott sei Dank doch schiefging, bevor alles schiefgehen konnte. Denn, wenn er herausgefunden hätte, dass Gabriel hinter all dem steckte, dann hätte er dem Kleineren bestimmte jede Feder einzeln ausgerissen.

 

Es war einer dieser Tage, wo er wieder einmal eine Frau abschleppen wollte, denn das ständige turteln und kuscheln der beiden vor seiner Nase hielt er nicht mehr aus.

Nachdem er die Tür von seiner Stammkneipe geöffnet hatte, ließ er seinen Blick wandern.

An der Bar saß nur eine Frau und auch wenn Dean es ein wenig komisch fand, dass ansonsten niemand da war, ging er langsam auf sie zu. Sie hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht, aber ihre langen, schwarzen Haare flatterten ganz leicht, als würde von irgendwo her ein Wind wehen.

Er setzte sich neben sie und räusperte sich. Als sie ihren Kopf in seine Richtung wandte, verschlug es ihm die Sprache und er starrte sie einige Augenblicke nur an.

„Willst du dich vorstellen und mich auf einen Drink einlagen, oder mich nur anstarren?“, fragte die Person mit einem Lächeln, das so umwerfend war, dass der Dunkelblonde beinahe an seinem eigenen Speichel erstickte.

_‚Wäre Cas eine Frau, dann würde sie genauso wunderschön aussehen‘_

„Ähm ... entschuldige, du erinnerst mich nur an jemanden.“

„Ja? Hatten wir schon einmal das Vergnügen?“, schmunzelte sie, aber Dean konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, denn er war noch immer geblendet von diesen großen meerblauen Augen.

„Erzähl mir davon.“

„Ich ...“

Dean schüttelte den Kopf und bestellte sich etwas zu trinken.

Eigentlich war er mit einem Vorsatz durch die Tür gekommen, aber irgendetwas lief schief, denn er konnte im Laufe des Abends immer nur an diesen Engel denken.

So, als hätte eine unsichtbare Macht ihn so manipuliert, dass er plötzlich nicht mehr an Frauen interessiert war. Er war schon dabei, sich selber zu fragen, ob irgendjemand etwas in sein Getränk gemischt hatte, denn er fühlte sich auch ein wenig benommen.

Durch den fortschreitenden Alkoholkonsum wurde auch seine Zunge lockerer.

„Dafür, dass du eine Frau bist, verträgst du aber eine Menge“, schmunzelte er die Unbekannte an.

„Ich habe noch weitaus andere Qualitäten“, grinste sie und fasste ihm schamlos zwischen die Beine.

Erschrocken sprang der Dunkelblonde auf und schüttelte den Kopf um wieder klar zu werden.

„Hör zu Casandra“, sagte er und legte den Kopf schief und machte eine kurze Pause, denn erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass dieser Name ihn ebenfalls an Cas erinnerte.

Gabriel grinste leicht und setzte zu seinem Meisterstück an. Gedankenmanipulation und seine Gestalt zu verändern, waren ein Kinderspiel, aber nun wollte er von Dean erfahren was seine geheimsten Wünsche waren.

„Sieh mir in die Augen Dean. Und dann erzähl mir von deinen geheimsten Wünschen und Fantasien“, flüsterte er und der Jüngere war wie hypnotisiert.

 

Plötzlich läutete Dean’s Handy.

Innerlich murrend schloss Gabriel die Augen, denn wenn das Sam war ...

_‚Wenn der jetzt meinen Plan zerstört, in den ich ihn freundlicherweise eingeweiht habe, dann werde ich ihn heute noch so hart bestrafen, dass er eine Woche nicht mehr gehen kann!‘_

Aber es war nicht Sam. Sondern Cas.

Auf der anderen Seite musste Gabriel aber auch schmunzeln, als er Dean beobachtete, der verträumt lächelnd mit dem Handy an seinem Ohr neben ihm saß. Bis sich seine Miene versteifte.

„Wo bist du? Okay ... bleib ganz ruhig. Ich ... ja, ich komme dich abholen.“

Hektisch packte er das Handy in die Hosentasche und trank sein Getränk aus.

In diesem Zustand hätte er wahrscheinlich nicht mehr fahren dürfen, aber sein Engel war in Gefahr.

„Tut mir leid, ein Freund braucht meine Hilfe“, rief er der Schwarzhaarigen noch zu und rannte zur Tür.

Natürlich hatte Gabriel das Gespräch gehört und soweit er mitbekommen hatte, war Cas angegriffen und verletzt worden.

 

„Hat es geklappt?“, wollte Sam wissen, als er ein Flügelrauschen hörte und Gabriel in seinem Zimmer stand.

„Scheiß auf den Plan, Cassie ist verletzt. Dean kommt gleich mit ihm.“

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hörten sie den Impala und nur wenige Augenblicke später lag Cas auf Dean’s Bett.

„Du musst dich auch immer in Schwierigkeiten bringen“, sagte Dean erst, aber nur um seine Besorgnis zu überspielen, als er auf die Fleischwunde auf seinem Bauch starrte, die stark blutete.

„Habt ihr ein Glück, dass gerade ein Engel da ist“, lachte Gabriel, legte ihm die Hand auf und musste sich dann kurz setzen, da ihm etwas schwindelig wurde.

 

Cas ging es gut, er benötigte nur etwas Ruhe, damit sich seine Kräfte und auch sein Körper wieder erholen konnten.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir verschwinden und die beiden einige Tage alleine lassen?“, flüsterte der Kleinere in Sam’s Ohr und stand dabei auf Zehenspitzen.

„Was?“

Als die drei am Tisch saßen und Sam seinem Bruder das mitteilte, stand der kopfschüttelnd auf.

„Was ist, wenn sich sein Zustand verschlechtert?“

„Zwei Möglichkeiten, Krankenschwester Dean. Entweder du kümmerst dich darum, oder du betest zu mir.“

Nachdem er Gabriel mit einem vernichtenden Blick gestraft hatte, der sich aber nur lachend einen Lolli herbeigeschnippt hatte, überlegte er. Er hatte die Möglichkeit alleine Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, ohne gestört zu werden.

„Genau“, grinste der Kleinere zustimmend, der Dean’s Gedanken gelesen hatte.

„Lass das, du Gnom!“, fuhr Dean ihn an.

Kaum hatte er das ausgesprochen, war er wirklich alleine.

 

Leise schlich er den Gang entlang und öffnete die Türe zu seinem Zimmer. Cas lag am Bett, die Augen geschlossen und hatte sich nicht bewegt.

„So sieht es also aus, wenn Engel schlafen“, flüsterte er, während er sich auf die Bettkante setzte.

Cas Hand war nur einige Zentimeter von Dean’s entfernt, aber er wagte es nicht, diese auszustrecken.

_‚Wie Schneewittchen‘_

Bei diesem Gedanken musste er leicht grinsen.

Die Haare waren etwas durcheinander und hingen ihm ins Gesicht und als er seinen Blick wandern ließ, fiel ihm auf, dass seine Kleidung ziemlich schmutzig war.

Sollte er es wagen? In Gedanken hatte er ihn bereits ausgezogen. Er stand auf und stellte sich neben das Bett.

„Cas?“, fragte er leise aber der Schwarzhaarige reagiert nicht.

Es war nicht nur die Tatsache, dass er die schmutzige Kleidung waschen wollte, sondern vielmehr wollte er sehen, was sich unter den vielen Schichten verbarg. War das selbstsüchtig von ihm?

Cas war so unschuldig. Was würde passieren, wenn ihm das peinlich war. Was wäre, wenn er das nicht verstehen würde? So, wie er viele Dinge nicht verstand.

Während Dean über die Konsequenzen nachdachte, hatten sich seine Hände selbstständig gemacht und bereits den Knopf der Krawatte gelockert. Nun ja ... da er bereits angefangen hatte, musste er auch weitermachen. Oder?

Beinahe schon andächtig knöpfte er das weiße Hemd auf und musste leicht grinsen als darunter ein weißes Unterhemd zu Vorschein kam.

Nur, wie sollte er das alles entfernen, ohne dass sich Cas aufsetzte?

Diesen Gedanken verschob er auf später, denn seine Finger hatten bereits den Knopf und Reißverschluss der Hose geöffnet.

Er sah noch einmal hoch, aber Cas atmete tief und gleichmäßig.

Vorsichtig schob er die Hose herunter, was gar nicht so einfach war, entfernte die Socken und ließ erst dann seinen Blick wandern. Und das, was er sah, gefiel ihm. Nie hätte er es für möglich gehalten, dass sich so ein schöner Körper unter den Lagen Stoff befand.

_‚Was denkst du da eigentlich, Dean. Bist du bescheuert? Das ist dein bester Freund und ein Mann!‘_

 

Gerade hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, mittels einer Schere sein Unterhemd aufzuschneiden, da bewegte sich der Engel und öffnete einen Spalt seine Augen.

„Cas?! Hey Buddy. Schön, dass du wieder da bist.“

„Dean?“

„Schhh ... nicht reden, spar deine Kräfte, aber tu mir noch einen Gefallen und setzt dich kurz auf. Ich helfe dir.“

Mit vereinten Kräften schafften sie es, Cas‘ Kleidung zu entfernen, bevor er sich wieder stöhnend ins Bett zurückfallen ließ.

Erst jetzt bemerkte der Schwarzhaarige, dass er nur noch in seiner Boxershorts am Bett lag und errötete.

„Habe nicht gewusst, dass ein Engel rot werden kann“, grinste Dean.

„Was?!“

Aber mehr konnte er nicht mehr sagen, da sich seine Augen vor Müdigkeit wieder schlossen.

Beinahe ehrfürchtig betrachtete Dean den Körper, der auf seinem Bett lag.

Auch wenn der Engel schon viele Schlachten geschlagen hatte, war auf seiner Haut keine einzige Narbe zu sehen, außer der, die er in dieser Nacht davongetragen hatte.

Dean trat einen Schritt zurück und schüttelte den Kopf, um diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen, die sein Herz schneller schlagen ließen. Mit einem letzten Blick vergewisserte er sich noch einmal, dass es dem Mann auf seinem Bett gut ging, schnappte sich die Wäsche und schloss leise die Türe hinter sich.

 

Cas wurde wach und blickte sich in der Dunkelheit um. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, was genau passiert war. Er war in einen Hinterhalt geraten und es war blutig für ihn ausgegangen.

Seufzend schloss er die Augen und hörte durch die geschlossene Tür, dass jemand auf der Gitarre spielte. Er lächelte, denn er wusste, dass es Dean war. Schon oft hatte er ihm dabei zugehört und auch zugesehen. Als er das machte war er unsichtbar, denn er wusste, dass Dean aufhörte, sobald jemand im Raum war.

Er liebte seine Stimme und er liebte diese Momente, denn Dean war so glücklich dabei, wenn er spielte und sang. In diesen Momenten konnte er loslassen und musste sich nicht mit Gedanken an die Jagd, an Monster oder an den Tod quälen.

Nach einigen Minuten jedoch überfiel Cas wieder die Müdigkeit und er schlief ein.


	2. Chapter 2

„Guten Morgen.“

Mit einer Tasse Tee, gemischt mit einigen Kräutern stand Dean am Bett, als Cas seine Augen aufschlug.

„Ich weiß, aber das ist Medizin und du wirst das trinken“, sagte er, als der Engel vehement den Kopf schüttelte.

Er war zu schwach um zu protestieren und so machte er, was von ihm verlangt wurde.

Als Dean die Decke zurückschlug um den Verband zu wechseln kniff er die Augen zusammen.

Cas‘ Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und er brauchte einen Moment, um sich im Klaren darüber zu werden was los war. Dean hatte ihm seine Kleidung genommen und er fühlte sich unglaublich nackt. So hatte er sich noch nie gezeigt und es war ihm so unangenehm.

Er zog und zerrte und versuchte sich so schnell wie möglich wieder zu bedecken. Dieses Gefühl war neu für ihn.

„Dean. Wo ist meine Kleidung?“

„In der Wäsche. Sie war schmutzig.“

„Ich ...“

Als Dean das Entsetzten in seinen Augen sah, wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst, dass er womöglich zu weit gegangen war. Also ging er schnell zu seinem Schrank, um ihm einen Trainingsanzug zu besorgen.

„Ich kann das alleine“, murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und nahm die Kleidung aus Dean’s Hand.

„Klar. Ich komme später wieder.“  


_‚Du bist so ein Idiot, Dean Winchester!‘_

Halblaut murmelte er vor sich hin, als er in die Küche ging und ärgerte sich über sich selber, dass er seinen Freund in diese Situation gebracht hatte. Seit Jahren erklärte er Cas, dass dieser seinen persönlichen Freiraum respektieren sollte und dann machte er noch etwas viel Schlimmeres.

Nach einer Tasse Kaffee und nachdem er die Zeitung studiert hatte, sah er noch einmal nach Cas. Dieser schlief aber ruhig und friedlich und so entschied er sich ein bißchen an seinem Auto herumzuschrauben.

Summend lag er unter dem Wagen, dachte über Cas nach.

Er hatte auch früher immer Herzklopfen bekommen, wenn ihn sein Engel angestarrt hatte, so als wollte er ihn erforschen. Aber irgendetwas hatte sich in letzter Zeit verändert, denn Dean konnte diesem Blick nicht mehr standhalten. Er hatte Angst davor, was Cas vielleicht sehen konnte.

Denn er würde es nicht verstehen. Wie sollte er auch? Dean verstand es ja selber kaum.

Wäre Cas eine Frau, wäre er sich sicher gewesen, verliebt zu sein. Aber Cas war ein Mann. Oder ... keine Ahnung. Ein himmlisches Wesen im Körper eines Mannes.

Das Thema war nicht völlig fremd für ihn, denn er war nie ein Kind von Traurigkeit und hatte auch in dieser Hinsicht seine Erfahrungen gemacht. Aber ... Er rollte wieder unter dem Auto hervor, trank sein Bier in zwei Schlucken aus, drehte die Musik lauter und versuchte seine Gedanken auf etwas anderes zu lenken.

 

„Dean?“

Stöhnend setzte sich der Schwarzhaarige auf und schaute umher. Er griff die Wasserflasche und trank sie gierig aus. Erneut rief er nach seinem Jäger, aber es war nichts zu hören.

Die Umgebung nahm er etwas verschwommen wahr, als er sich auf wackeligen Beinen Richtung Tür bewegte, aber er hatte so wahnsinnigen Durst.

_‚Ungewöhnlich‘_

Es dauerte lange, bis er in der Küche war, denn die Anstrengung zwang ihn, immer wieder kleine Pausen einzulegen.

Als er schließlich am Tisch saß, schloss er die Augen und versuchte zu hören, wo sich Dean befand. Musik. Sie kam aus der Garage.

Einen Schritt vor den anderen setzend und die Hand als Unterstützung an die Wand gelehnt ging er auf das Geräusch zu, machte dann die Türe auf und blieb im Türrahmen stehen.

Er konnte Dean’s Gesicht nicht sehen, denn das steckte unter der Motorhaube. Dafür bewegte sich sein Unterkörper im Takt der Musik.

Cas beobachtete, wie dessen Hintern hin und her wackelte. Irgendwie hypnotisierend. Der Engel konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden und starrte ihn minutenlang an.

Cas kniff die Augen zusammen und runzelte die Stirn, als plötzlich sein Herz begann, schneller zu schlagen und seine Hände anfingen, zu schwitzen.

„Dean“, konnte er noch krächzen, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde und in sich zusammensank.

 

Der Jüngere pausierte für einen Augenblick, denn er hatte das Gefühl, etwas gehört zu haben. Es klang, als wäre etwas umgefallen. Er legte das Werkzeug weg und sah sich um.

„Cas!“

In Windeseile lief er zu ihm, kniete sich hin und versuchte ihn durch Schütteln wieder wachzubekommen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass die Wunde wieder angefangen hatte, zu bluten.

„Hey!“

Da Cas nicht wachzubekommen war, schnappte Dean ihn, hob ihn auf seine Arme und trug ihn unter Stöhnen wieder in das Zimmer.

„Dafür, daß du nichts isst, bist du ganz schön schwer“, murmelte er und legte ihn vorsichtig auf das Bett, bevor er den Reißverschluss der Jacke aufmachte.

Für einen Augenblick ruhte sein Blick wieder auf dem muskulösen Oberkörper, der so weiß war, als hätte er noch niemals die Sonne gesehen.

_‚Wahrscheinlich stimmt das sogar‘_

Aber dann verpasste er sich innerlich eine Ohrfeige und reinigte die Wunde.

Als er neben ihm auf dem Bett saß und ihn betrachtete, konnte er nicht anders. Er musste Cas berühren. Seine Finger zitterten etwas, als er sie ausstreckte und die Konturen der Brust nachzeichnete.

_‚Weich und doch so fest‘_

Vorsichtig strich er über die beiden Brustwarzen, die wie kleine, spitze Berge abstanden und dann weiter hinunter über den Bauch, zeichneten die schwarzen Haare nach, die den Weg zum Allerheiligsten andeuteten, bis seine Hand schließlich liegenblieb und sich hob und senkte.

 

Wäre Dean nicht so vertieft gewesen, hätte er bemerkt, dass Cas wieder aufgewacht war.

Dieser wagte aber nicht, seine Augen zu öffnen. Was machte sein Lieblingsmensch da?

Dieses Gefühl war nicht unangenehm. Im Gegenteil. Eine Wärme breitete sich in seinem Körper aus und sein Herzschlag erhöhte sich. Aber er konnte das alles nicht einordnen. Hatte er Fieber?

Er wollte mehr davon, denn dieses Kribbeln war aufregend.  

Doch mit einem Schlag war es vorbei, als der Schwarzhaarige die Augen aufschlug und Dean erschrocken seine Hand wegzog.

„Was machst du da, Dean?“

„Ich ...du ... deine Wunde ist wieder aufgegangen. Ich ... ich habe es wieder verbunden. Du brauchst Ruhe.“

Stotternd sprang er auf und eilte zur Tür, machte sie hinter sich zu und lehnte sich mit klopfendem Herzen dagegen, ließ seinen Freund verwirrt zurück.

 

„Cassie, Cassie, Cassie ...“

Stirnrunzeln drehte sich Cas in Richtung dieser Stimme und sah seinen Bruder auf dem Stuhl sitzend und lachend.

„Gabriel? Was machst du hier?“

„Oh, ich bin nicht hier ... ist nur eine Astralprojektion. Sammy und ich fahren gerade mit der Achterbahn. Aber wie dem auch sei ...“

Mit einem Schwung setzte er sich auf das Bett und nahm einen großen Bissen von seinem Schokoriegel.

„Sieht so aus, als steht Dean-o auf dich.“

„Was meinst du damit?“

Dass das keine leichte Aufgabe werden würde, das war ihm durchaus bewusst.

„Oh Bruder, stell dich nicht dümmer als du bist.“

„Ich verstehe nicht, was du mir damit sagen willst. Natürlich liebe ich Dean. Seit dem Tag, an dem ihn Vater erschaffen hat.“

„Es gibt Liebe ... und Liebe“, grinste er und klopfte beide Fäuste auf einander.

 

Sein Kopf schwirrte, als ihn Gabriel nach einigen Minuten wieder verlassen hatte. Zwar hatte sich sein Bruder vorher noch darüber gekümmert, dass es ihm gut ging, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich gar nicht gut.

Die Dinge, die er ihm erzählt hatte ...

Cas konnte sich nicht vorstellen, das mit dem älteren Jäger zu machen. Und dieser sollte das wollen? Seufzend schloss er die Augen und atmete tief durch.

Begierde, Verlangen, Sex ... Jetzt existierte er schon so lange, aber diese Worte waren neu für ihn.

Wie selbstverständlich trugen ihn seine Füße wieder in Richtung der Garage. Warum? Das konnte er sich selber nicht erklären. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und stellte sich so hin, dass er auf keinen Fall entdeckt werden konnte.

 

Für Gabriel war es ein Spaß, die beiden miteinander zu verkuppeln. Natürlich hatte er sich unsichtbar gemacht, denn er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was passiert wäre, hätte Dean ihn entdeckt.

Mit einem Fingerschnippen stellte er die Klimaanlage ab und es dauerte nicht lange, da wurde es Dean so richtig heiß. Er zog sich das Shirt über den Kopf und wischte sich über seine Stirn, bevor er es achtlos in eine Ecke warf und wieder seinen Kopf unter die Motorhaube steckte.

Als Cas ihn beobachtete, passierte etwas in seinem Körper, für das er keine Erklärung hatte.

Er hatte Dean schon öfter ohne Shirt gesehen ... Was heißt öfter. Einmal. Aber dieses Mal nahm er ihn auch wahr. Wie sich seine Muskeln mit jeder Bewegung anspannten, die Art wie er seinen Hintern zum Takt der Musik bewegte, der Schweiß, der auf seiner Haut glitzerte.

Trotzdem ihn Gabriel geheilt hatte, fühlte er sich schwach und ihm war unglaublich heiß.

Kopfschüttelnd schloss er die Türe leise hinter sich und ging in die Bibliothek, um sich etwas abzulenken. Er suchte nach nichts Bestimmten, ließ seine Finger über die Rücken der Bücher gleiten und seufzte erneut gelangweilt auf.

 

Gabriel beobachtete ihn mit einem Schmunzeln und mit einem Fingerschnippen zauberte er einige zusätzliche Bücher dazu die eigentlich nichts bei den Männern der Schriften zu suchen hatten.

Neugierig schnappte sich der Schwarzhaarige einige und machte es sich in einem bequemen Sessel gemütlich. Die Bücher handelten, wie sollte es anders sein, von Anatomie, Liebe und Leidenschaft.

Von Männern, die gegenseitig ihre Körper erforschten und ihm Erklärungen auf Fragen lieferten, die er niemals zu stellen gewagt hätte.

Mit roten Ohren sog Cas gierig alles in sich auf und auch wenn es ihm anfangs noch Unbehagen bereitet hatte, fand er immer mehr Gefallen daran und stellte sich vor, diese Dinge mit Dean zu erleben.

 

„Verdammt!“, knurrte Dean und stand so plötzlich auf, dass er sich den Kopf an der Motorhaube anstieß.

Irgendetwas war passiert, das er sich nicht erklären konnte und das Öl spritzte ihm ins Gesicht und auf den Oberkörper. Und Gabriel kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

„Wenigstens habe ich mein Shirt nicht eingesaut.“

Genervt warf er sein Werkzeug beiseite und machte sich auf den Weg in die Dusche.

 

Etwas verwirrt, aber auch erleichtert darüber, dass er endlich wusste, was mit ihm los war, machte er sich wieder auf den Weg in Dean’s Zimmer.

Als er auf dem Bett lag, an die Decke starrte und die unzähligen Eindrücke die er zuvor gewonnen hatte, noch einmal auf sich wirken ließ, überkamen ihn erneute Zweifel. Er wusste doch gar nicht, wie das alles ging. Theoretisch, ja. Aber praktisch?

War er doch trotz seines Alters ein unschuldiger Engel. Bisher hatte er auch nie das Bedürfnis gehabt, jemanden anzufassen, oder angefasst zu werden.

Noch dazu, war er komplett auf sich alleine gestellt, denn Jimmy war schon lange nicht mehr da. Er hatte keine Ahnung von dem Körper in dem er steckte, oder von dessen Funktionen.

Im vergangenen Jahr hatte er einmal eine Erektion. Einen Tag lang. Der Engel konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, was der Auslöser gewesen war, aber er wusste noch, dass er an diesem Tag bei Dean war. Hals über Kopf verschwand er dann, denn er hatte Angst, dass Dean ihn womöglich zu einem Arzt geschliffen hätte, wenn er entdeckt hätte, dass Cas sich verletzt hatte.

Denn, er hatte gemerkt, dass es den Menschen schwer fiel, diesen Teil ihres Körpers jemand anderen zu zeigen. Er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, dass er den ganzen Tag auf einer Wiese saß und auf einen Wasserfall starrte, denn es gab niemanden, den er hätte fragen können. Gabriel war zu diesem Zeitpunkt verschwunden.

Jetzt wusste er, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Hätte er es damals gewusst, wären ihm einige qualvolle Stunden erspart geblieben.

 

„Ähm“, hörte er plötzlich ein Räuspern.

Als Cas den Kopf hob, stand der Jäger vor ihm, nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften bekleidet.

„Ich ... ich hole mir nur schnell etwas zum Anziehen und ... ja.“

Mit diesen Worten schnappte er sich eine Unterhose aus dem Schrank und versuchte sie etwas umständlich unter dem Handtuch anzuziehen.

„Das läuft je wie geschmiert“, murmelte der kleinere Engel und kicherte erneut, als Dean plötzlich ausrutschte und auf dem Boden lag. Die Boxershorts hing um seine Oberschenkel und Cas Augen weiteten sich, als er einen kurzen ... viel zu kurzen ... Blick erhaschen konnte, bevor sich Dean mit rotem Kopf wieder bedeckte.

„Meine Arbeit ist getan. Seht zu, wie ihr alleine klarkommt“, lachte Gabe und verschwand.

„Scheiße!“

Das war alles, was Cas noch hörte, bevor Dean mit einem Knall die Türe hinter sich zuwarf, nachdem er sich einige Sachen zum Anziehen geschnappt hatte.

 

Noch immer saß der Schwarzhaarige regungslos aufrecht auf dem Bett und verdaute die Eindrücke, die er gerade gewonnen hatte.

Bei dem Gedanken, was er gerade gesehen hatte und sich erinnerte wo das endete, musste er hart schlucken.

Dean wusste zwar, dass das womöglich nur Einbildung war, aber er spürte immer noch den Blick von Cas auf seinem Allerheiligsten.

„Und wenn schon“, versuchte er sich selber zu beruhigen, „der hat doch keine Ahnung.“


	3. Chapter 3

Am nächsten Morgen, Dean war gerade dabei Frühstück zu machen, hörte er einen Schrei. Er ließ alles fallen, das Ei zerbrach am Boden, und schnell wie der Wind stürmte er in sein Zimmer.

„Was ist los?“

Mit schreckensweiten Augen starrte Cas den Jäger an, bevor er wieder seiner Lage bewusst wurde und nervös zu stammeln anfing: „Alles in Ordnung, ich ... ich hatte nur einen Albtraum.“

„Seit wann träumen Engel?“

„Keine Ahnung Dean, ich ... es ist alles okay.“

Mit einer Handbewegung scheuchte er ihn aus dem Zimmer um dann die Bettdecke zu lüften.

Von dem Phänomen ‚feuchter Traum‘ hatte er zwar schon gelesen, aber es zu erleben, jagte ihm etwas Angst ein. An den Traum, der ihm das eingebrockt hatte, konnte er sich zwar nicht mehr erinnern, aber er wusste dass es definitiv kein Albtraum gewesen war.

Leise und unbemerkt schlich er sich ins Bad und dort lernte er ein neues Gefühl kennen. Scham. Und die Angst, entdeckt zu werden.

Plötzlich hatte er das dringende Gefühl, duschen zu müssen. Normalerweise mussten Engel das nicht und er hatte es auch erst einmal, in seiner Zeit als Mensch gemacht. Es war ein notwendiges Übel.

Als er unter dem Wasserstrahl stand, sich immer noch fragte, warum die Menschen das genießen konnten, klopfte Dean an die Tür.

„Geht es dir gut?“

Cas erschrak so sehr, dass er sich noch an der Duschstange festhalten konnte, bevor er ausrutschte.

„Fuck!“, entfuhr es dem Engel.

Dean lauschte an der Tür und hob amüsiert die Augenbrauen, denn fluchen hatte er den Engel auch noch nie gehört.

„Soll ich dir helfen?“

„Bleib ... draußen.“

Dean blieb noch einen Augenblick stehen, stellte sich Cas vor, der nackt unter der Dusche stand, sich einseifte und mit den Händen die Haut entlangstreifte. Mit einem Seufzen machte er sich wieder auf den Weg in eines der Zimmer, um auf seiner Gitarre zu spielen. Das beruhigte ihn und es machte ihn glücklich.

 

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Cas die halbe Flasche Duschgel aufgebraucht und war von oben bis unten in eine dicke Schaumschicht gehüllt.

Während das Wasser auf seinen Körper prasselte, sah er an sich herunter. Genauer gesagt, betrachtete er das Teil, das zwischen seinen Beinen baumelte. Da Engel nicht pinkeln mussten, hatte er es auch noch nie in der Hand.

Das heißt, das stimmte nicht so ganz. Einmal hatte Sam Milch auf seine Hose geschüttet und er flog davon, um sie zu wechseln. Das war auch das erste Mal und jeder Mann wusste, dass man den Reißverschluss der Hose vorsichtig schließen sollte.

Die Hose musste er dann erneut wechseln, denn er blutete wie ein Schwein. Außerdem schickte er ein kurzes Dankgebet an seinen Vater, da er sich selber heilen konnte und keine unnötigen Fragen beantworten musste.

Er nahm seinen Penis in die Hand und betrachtete ihn von allen Seiten. Wippte damit vorsichtig auf und ab und ließ seine Hüften kreisen, was ihm ein kleines Kichern entlockte.

Cas beließ es aber dabei, denn er konnte nicht verstehen, warum ein Mann sich dort selber streicheln wollte.

 

Auf dem Weg zurück in Dean’s Zimmer hörte er die Gitarre, die er so liebte und da die Türe nicht geschlossen war, konnte er auch einen Blick auf den Jäger erhaschen.

Er kannte weder das Lied, noch von wem es stammte, aber das war auch nicht wichtig. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln im Gesicht stand Cas im Türrahmen und lauschte der schönen Stimme und beobachtete die Fingern die sich auf der Gitarre bewegten.

Aber es dauerte nicht lange, bis Dean ihn entdeckte und aufhörte.

„Das war sehr schön, Dean“, sagte Cas und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

Der Jäger errötete und legte die Gitarre beiseite. Beide starrten sich einen Augenblick an, ohne etwas zu sagen. Irgendjemand musste den ersten Schritt machen, denn die unbequeme Stille wurde schlimmer und schlimmer.

„Wie geht es dir?“

„Ich fühle mich gut.“

„...“

„...“

„...“

„Gut, ich werde mich dann noch etwas hinlegen.“

Aber Cas ging nicht sofort, sondern stand noch einige Momente an der Wand und hört mit geschlossenen Augen zu, als Dean erneut zur Gitarre gegriffen und zu singen angefangen hatte.

Diese Stimme ging direkt in sein Herz und machte ihn glücklich.

  
Es verging ein weiterer Tag, ohne besondere Vorkommnisse.

Das heißt, bis auf die Tatsache dass die beiden sich immer mehr nacheinander verzehrten.

Cas verbrachte die Nacht damit, sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen und Dean verbrachte seine Zeit vor seinem Computer, mit Gleitgel und einer Menge Taschentücher.


	4. Chapter 4

„Guten Morgen Sonnenschein“, summte er, als er in sein Zimmer kam, worauf ihn Cas verständnislos anstarrte, „alles klar. Lass mich deine Wunde sehen.“

Der Enthusiasmus in seiner Stimme hatte schlagartig abgenommen und Cas schob sein Shirt ein wenig hoch.

„Mehr. Ich kann nichts sehen.“

Sanft ließ er seine Finger über die Stelle streifen, wo nur noch eine Narbe auf der Haut zu sehen war.

 

„Oh Mann ist das langweilig!“

Gabriel schnippte mit den Fingern und ein stechender Schmerz breitete sich in Dean’s Rücken aus.

Es fühlte sich an, als würde sein Shirt sich in seinen Körper brennen, woraufhin er dieses sofort entfernte.

„Fuck!“, stöhnte dieser im selben Augenblick und kichernd verschwand Gabe wieder.

„Dean!?“

Besorgt sah Cas ihn an, als der Jüngere kurz nach Luft schnappte.

„Komm. Leg dich hin.“

Cas sprang auf und stöhnend wand sich Dean auf dem Bett.

„Was kann ich tun? Was brauchst du?“

„Deine Hände. Ich komm da nicht ran.“

Cas hatte keine Ahnung von einer Massage, aber als er sah, dass es dem Jäger schlecht ging, zögerte er nicht lange und beugte sich über ihn. Seine etwas zittrigen Hände legten sich auf den Rücken und begannen mit ihrer Tätigkeit.

So schnell wie der Schmerz gekommen war, war er auch wieder verschwunden. Einerseits wunderte sich Dean darüber, aber auf der anderen Seite war es verdammt angenehm, die kühlen Hände seines Engels auf der Haut zu spüren.

Auf die Frage, ob er es richtig machte, antwortete Dean nur mit einem kurzen, spöttischen Lachen.

„Es gibt kein ‚falsch‘, Cas. Die Schmerzen sind vergangen.“

Das hätte er sich besser verkniffen, denn plötzlich waren diese wunderbaren Hände verschwunden und hinterließen eine unangenehme Kälte.

Cas war froh, dass er wieder aufhören konnte, denn sein Körper war anscheinend doch noch immer schwach. Ihm wurde wieder heiß, sein Herz klopfte wieder viel zu schnell und sein Mund war so trocken wie die Wüste. Außerdem zitterten seine Hände und in seinem Magen kribbelte es.

Komischerweise passierte das immer, wenn Dean in der Nähe war. Wenn er weg war, vermisste er ihn zwar, aber seinem Körper ging es wieder besser.

 

„Dean?“

„Hm?“

Cas drehte sich und während sich Dean wieder bekleidete sah er in seine großen, blauen, unschuldigen Augen.

Diese Augen, in denen er sich schon zu oft verloren hatte.

Diese Augen, bei denen er Angst hatte, dass sie seine wahren Gefühle sehen konnten.

Diese Augen, bei denen er aber auch das Gefühl hatte, sicher und beschützt zu sein.

Gerade heraus und ohne sich etwas dabei zu denken, erzählte Cas ihm von seinen Beschwerden.

Jetzt wollte es Dean wissen und ihn aus der Reserve locken. Denn nur so konnte er sich auch sicher sein, dass Cas dasselbe empfand wie er selber. Dean war schon zu oft verletzt worden und war auch derjenige der schon oft verletzt hatte.

Mit Cas sollte das anders sein, denn das war nicht nur ein billiger One-night-stand. Er liebte seinen Engel, aber um nichts auf der Welt wollte er der erste sein, der es sagen würde. Denn, er war Dean Winchester.

 

Aber er musste es sein, der den ersten Schritt machte. Denn der Mann in seinem Bett hatte keine Ahnung davon, dass er es auch wollen würde.

Aber wie sollte er das Thema anschneiden?

_‚Hey, kann ich dich küssen? Ich will dich nackt und du sollst meinen Namen schreien, wenn du kommst?‘_

Während er sich noch so seine Gedanken machte, erledigte sich dieses Thema ganz von alleine.

Als beide gleichzeitig nach der Decke griffen, spürten sie einen kurzen Stromschlag.

„Zwischen uns sprühen die Funken“, lachte Dean etwas nervös.

„Bei trockenem und kaltem Wetter enthält die Luft sehr wenig Feuchtigkeit. Sie ist daher ein sehr schlechter elektrischer Leiter. Unser Körper lädt sich dann besonders gut und schnell auf ...“

Grinsend rollte Dean mit den Augen, als Cas versuchte ihm das zu erklären.

„Das war eine Metapher, Cas.“

Etwas verständnislos sah ihn der Engel an, woraufhin sich Dean mutig etwas nach vorne beugte.

Blau traf auf grün. Aber im Gegensatz zu Dean, dessen Augen mit Hunger und Verlangen gefüllt waren, war der Ausdruck in den Augen des Engels eher verwirrt, gemischt mit etwas Angst. Seufzend senkte Dean den Blick.

„Hör zu, Cas. Ich bin nicht gut in solchen Dingen. Gefühle auszusprechen und so ... du weißt schon ...“

Und dann ging alles ziemlich schnell. Dean hob den Kopf und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Regungslos starrte Cas ihn an und dann ...

_‚Verdammt!‘_

Fassungslos stich Dean über die Stelle auf der Decke, auf der bis vor wenigen Augenblicken Cas gesessen hatte.

 

Die nächsten Minuten verbrachte er damit, nach seinem Engel zu rufen, aber die Antwort blieb aus.

Mit gesenktem Kopf und schwerem Herzen ging er in das andere Zimmer, wo seine Gitarre stand und setzte sich auf das Bett.

‚And those angel blue eyes

I have died in a thousand times

A perfect window, paradise

In those angel blue eyes‘

„Dean?“

Nachdem Cas Hals über Kopf verschwand und sich Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte, stand er plötzlich wieder vor dem Jäger. Er wusste nicht, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte und bekam Panik.

Seufzend legte Dean die Gitarre auf das Bett, ging ein paar Schritte auf den Engel zu und murmelte eine Entschuldigung.

„Es ...“

Er wollte ihm so viel sagen. Alles, was seit Wochen, Monaten in seinem Herzen vorging, aber die richtigen Worte kamen nur sehr schwer über seine Lippen. Denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass jedes Mal, wenn in seinem Leben etwas Gutes passierte, was ohnehin nicht oft der Fall war, es wieder wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzte. X-Male hatte er Cas verboten in seinen Gedanken rumzuschnüffeln.

Jetzt hätte er sich darüber gefreut, wenn er es gemacht hätte, denn dann hätte er es nicht aussprechen müssen.

Aber wenn er es noch länger hinauszögern würde, würde er es nicht ertragen. Er brauchte diese Gewissheit, denn diese fraß ihn innerlich auf. Er wollte diesen Engel nicht nur als guten Freund, sondern er wollte mehr. Ihn spüren, ihn riechen und schmecken.

Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass er sich von ihm abwenden würde, wenn er diese Gefühle nicht erwidern konnte. Zugegeben, in seinen Gedanken hatte er Gabriel und Cas schon oft verglichen, aber er kam zu dem Entschluss, dass die beiden komplett unterschiedlich waren.

 

„Cas“, sagte er, nachdem er noch einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, und nahm seine Hände.

Als er geendet hatte, ging es ihm zwar besser, aber als er dem Engel in die Augen sah, bekam sein Herz einen Sprung. Er wusste nicht, ob es möglich war und vielleicht hatte er sich alles auch nur eingebildet, aber diese Augen glänzten, als würden sie in einem Meer von Tränen schwimmen.

Cas hatte sich alles still angehört und dann ...

 

„Nein! Cas, du Feigling. Das kannst du jetzt nicht machen!“

Wütend ballte er seine Hände und schlug an die Wand, an der bis vor einigen Augenblicken noch der Schwarzhaarige gestanden hatte.

Castiel konnte nicht anders. Die Sachen, die der Jäger ihm gerade gesagt hatten. Es war so wunderschön. Niemals hätte er es für möglich gehalten. Und ja, es waren Tränen.

Selber darüber erstaunt, denn er hatte noch niemals zuvor geweint, setzte er sich auf eine Bank und sah lächelnd in den Himmel. Mit dem Ärmel seines Trenchcoats strich er sich über das Gesicht, betrachtete die feuchte Spur, die sich dunkel abzeichnete und fing an zu lachen.

Tränen der Freude, Erleichterung und des Glücks liefen über sein Gesicht, denn er fühlte seit Jahren genauso. Das heißt. Er fühlte es, aber konnte es bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht einordnen. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt, als Dean ihm die Augen geöffnet hatte.

 

Zur selben Zeit weinte auch Dean. Aber das waren keine Freudentränen.

Zuerst war es Wut. Wieso war dieser geflügelte Bastard schon wieder abgehauen? Es wäre einfacher gewesen, wenn er ein Wort gesagt hätte, anstatt nur stumm dazustehen. Es wäre okay, wenn er diese Gefühle nicht teilen könnte, aber diese Ungewissheit, in der er Dean zurückgelassen hatte, war schlimm.

Danach kam Verzweiflung. Verzweiflung darüber, dass er seinen besten Freund womöglich für immer verloren hatte.

Und dann war er sauer auf sich selber und badete in Selbstmitleid. Was hatte er erwartet? In seinem Leben ging doch ohnehin alles schief. Ihm stand es einfach nicht zu, Glück zu erfahren.

Er hatte sich zum Idioten gemacht und womöglich lachte ihn Cas gerade in diesem Moment aus. Sein Herz zersprang in tausend Scherben und schluchzend drückte er sich noch tiefer in das Kissen.

Dean verfluchte sich selber, er verfluchte diesen Engel und er verfluchte Gott.


	5. Chapter 5

Cas war so in seinen Gedanken gefangen, dass er erst spät mitbekam, dass es seinem Jäger nicht gut ging. Es dauerte nur einen Wimpernschlag bis er vor seinem Bett stand und verständnislos auf den weinenden Körper starrte, der tief unter der Decke begraben war.

„Dean!?“

„Geh weg. So wie immer. Verschwinde!“, krächzte er unter Schluchzen.

Cas verstand es nicht. Erst offenbarte er ihm seine Gefühle und nun verlangte er, dass er wieder ging?!

Nachdem Dean keine Anstalten machte, aus seiner derzeitigen Situation herauszukommen, ging Cas in die Küche.

 

„Oh Cassie ...“

Er drehte sich erschrocken um und sah, dass Gabriel am Tisch vor einer Tasse heißer Schokolade saß,  in der mehr Marshmellows als Kakao waren.

„Du wirst noch an einem Zuckerschock sterben“, murmelte der Schwarzhaarige beiläufig, während er die Besteckschublade sortierte. Das machte er immer. Irgendetwas sortieren, wenn er mit seinem Latein am Ende war.

„Setz dich.“

Gabriel klopfte mit der flachen Hand auf den Stuhl neben sich und Cas ließ sich mit einem Seufzen fallen.

„Kannst du das lassen?“, brummte Cas genervt, als er ihm alles erzählt hatte und sein Bruder darauf nur antwortete, dass er das alles schon wusste.

Dieser sah ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen an und legte den Kopf schief, bevor er antwortete.

„N-ope.“

„Okay. Dann erkläre es mir. Warum will mich Dean nicht in seiner Nähe haben?!“

„Menschen. Ich erkläre dir ein paar Dinge. Zb. das mit den Gefühlen.“

Nachdem er seine Marshmellows ausgetrunken hatte, schnippte er sich eine zweite Tasse herbei, denn das Gespräch dauerte ziemlich lange.

Gabriel war kein Experte und auch nicht alles war Wort wörtlich zu nehmen, was er von sich gab. Aber er gab sich große Mühe, ihm Dinge zu erklären, von denen Cas noch niemals etwas gehört hatte. Am Ende war der Jüngere ziemlich geknickt, denn er wusste, dass er den Jäger mit seinem Verhalten verletzt hatte. Aber er war auch etwas überfordert mit dieser Situation.

„Ich danke dir Gabriel. Aber ich bitte dich, mir noch einen Wunsch zu erfüllen.“

„Klar, bro, jeden.“

„Verschwinde.“

„Ach komm schon“, erwiderte Gabe und zog eine Schnute, aber als er in sein Gesicht sah, wusste er, dass das ernst gemeint war.

Aber es war auch nicht so schlimm, denn er hatte sich ohnehin um andere Dinge zu kümmern. Voll und ganz. Mit einem Lächeln und einem Schulterklopfen verschwand er.

 

Es dauerte noch einige Augenblicke, bis Cas aufstand, sich seinen Trenchcoat glattstrich und sich mit gemischten Gefühlen wieder auf den Weg in Dean’s Zimmer machte.

Wenigstens hatte dieser aufgehört zu weinen. Denn das hätte Cas das Herz gebrochen. Wie ein kleines Kind lag er am Bett und zog die Decke wieder über seinen Kopf, denn es war ihm peinlich, dass ihn sein Freund mit verheultem Gesicht sah. Mit einem Seufzen setzte sich der Ältere auf das Bett.

„Wenn du mich dabei nicht ansehen willst, verstehe ich das. Aber lass mich dir das erklären.“

Vehement schüttelte Dean den Kopf, denn er wollte das nicht hören.

Er wollte nicht hören, dass Cas ihn verließ. Denn wenn er es nicht aussprach, dann würde es auch nicht wahr sein. Seiner Meinung nach.

„Dean.“

„Ich will das nicht hören“, antwortete er und wand sich wie ein bockiges Kind, das schmollte, weil es nicht bekam was es wollte, als Cas eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

Irgendwann beruhigte er sich aber und es war nur ab und zu ein Seufzen zu hören.

„Hör zu. Du hast mich überrumpelt. Ich war darauf nicht gefasst.“

Cas suchte nach Worten, sah abwesend aus dem Fenster und beobachtete einen Moment den Ast, der durch den Wind an das Fenster schlug.

Er erinnerte sich an das Gespräch, das er mit Gabriel geführt hatte.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du diese Gefühle für mich hast und es ... ich hatte Angst, Dean.

Ich habe immer noch Angst.“

Cas nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und stand auf, da Dean aufgehört hatte, sich zu bewegen.

Dean lauschte den Worten seines Freundes, denn er wusste, dass ein ‚aber‘ folgte.

Es folgte immer ein ‚aber‘. Es musste einfach ein ‚aber’ folgen.

„Ich liebe dich, Dean, aber ...“

Das ‚aber‘ folgte, aber nicht an der Stelle, an der es sich Dean erhofft hatte und sein Kopf sank seufzend wieder.

„Körperliche Nähe. Das ist neu für mich. Ich kann diese Gefühle nicht einordnen. Das macht mir Angst, aber ...“  
Da war es wieder. Das ‚aber‘. Dean hob seinen Kopf wieder. Durch die Decke konnte er nur schwach die Umrisse des Engels wahrnehmen. Aber er sah, dass er im Zimmer auf und ab ging.

_‚Verdammt, warum ist das so schwer?‘_

Cas wollte ihm so gerne alles sagen, was ihn bewegte, aber er fand die Worte nicht.

Lächerlich, angesichts der Tatsache, dass er so alt war und schon so viel erlebt hatte.

Aber dann, nach einem kurzen Moment des Überlegens kam er zu der Erkenntnis, dass es überhaupt nicht schwer war. Dean hatte ihm sein Wertvollstes geschenkt. Sein Vertrauen, dass er kurzzeitig mit Füßen getreten hatte da er nicht damit umgehen konnte, aber er nahm sich fest vor, diesen Fehler wieder gutzumachen. Dean hatte ihm sein Herz offenbart und seine Gefühle gestanden.

Es lag nun an ihm, dasselbe zu tun. Cas setzte sich wieder zu der vermummten Gestalt auf das Bett.

„Dean. Sieh mich an“, forderte er und wartete geduldig, bis der Dunkelblonde die Decke von seinem Kopf nahm. Das Herz schlug ihm dabei bis zum Hals und es dauerte noch ein paar Augenblicke, bis er seinem Engel in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Das alles war ein wenig schnell. Ich empfinde sehr viel für dich, Dean. Du bedeutest alles für mich. Ich bewundere deine Stärke und deinen Kampfgeist. Ich mag es, wenn du dich schwach zeigst.“

Bei diesen Worten legte er eine Hand auf seine Wange und auch wenn Dean kurz überlegte, auszuweichen, legte er sich in diese sanfte Berührung.

„Und ... ich möchte dich gerne berühren.“

Die letzten Worte waren nur noch ein Flüstern, aber es genügte, um Dean‘s Herz noch schneller schlagen zu lassen.

„Schnell oder langsam. Ich bin dabei.“

„Was?“, fragte Cas verwirrt.

„Schnell oder langsam. Ich bin dabei“, wiederholte Dean und legte seine Hand auf Cas‘.

Wenn man sich nach der Geschwindigkeit von jemand anderen richtet, ist derjenige einem wichtig. Das hatte ihm Gabriel auch gesagt.

Cas schob den Ärmel des T-Shirts ein wenig hoch und legte seine Hand auf die Stelle seines Handabdruckes auf Dean’s Haut. Er hatte seinen Menschen schon einmal markiert und wusste schon immer, dass beide ein besonderes Band verband.

In Cas Augen blitzte kurz seine Gnade auf und Dean durchfuhr ein Schauer voller Energie. Beiden war in diesem Moment bewusst, dass sie auf ewig verbunden waren.

Alle Zweifel waren beseitigt, alle Ängste waren verschwunden. Es gab nur noch den Jäger und seinen Engel. Es vergingen Minuten, wo sich beide nur anschauten, Bilder durch ihren Geist austauschten, aber kein Wort sagten. Dean fragte sich, ob auch Cas das spüren konnte. Diese Energie, diese Befreitheit, diese vollkommene Verbundenheit.

„Ich liebe dich, Cas.“

War es vor einigen Stunden noch unvorstellbar, dass diese Worte so leicht über seine Lippen kommen könnten, war es in diesem Augenblick das einzig Richtige, das ihm einfiel.

„Ich liebe dich, Dean.“

 

Als würden sie von einer unsichtbaren Macht angezogen, und nein, diesmal hatte Gabriel seine Finger nicht im Spiel, kamen sie sich näher, bis ihre Lippen nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren.

„Darf ich dich küssen?“

Dean fand es richtig, wenn auch etwas kitschig, ihn das zu fragen. Aber er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass er wieder die Flucht ergriff. Er wusste, dass es Cas erster Kuss war, und er wusste, dass er es langsam angehen musste, auch wenn sein Gehirn ihn bereits nackt auf dem Bett liegend sah.

Cas nickte schüchtern und leckte sich kurz über die Lippen, bevor er seine Augen schloss.

Er hatte gelesen, dass man das so machte. Dean schloss seine Augen nicht, denn er wollte keinen Moment verpassen. Er musste ein klein wenig schmunzeln und rückte noch näher an ihn heran.

Ganz leicht zuckte Cas, als er die weichen Lippen des anderen auf seinen spürte. Er machte einfach nach, was der andere ihm vormachte. Hätte Gabriel das jetzt gesehen, er hätte sich wahrscheinlich lachend auf dem Boden gekugelt.

Etwas unbeholfen bewegte er seine Lippen gegen die des Jägers, versuchte gleichzeitig seine schwitzenden Hände und das rasante Herzklopfen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Wollte sich an die Dinge erinnern, die er gesehen und gelesen hatte.

„Schalte deinen Kopf aus, Cas. Denke an nichts“, hörte er Dean’s Stimme flüstern.

_‚Leicht gesagt‘_

Als sich Dean entfernte und die leicht rötliche Farbe in Cas‘ Gesicht sah, musste er lächeln, anhand der Tatsache, dass er den ansonsten so ruhigen Engel geknackt hatte.

Erneut trafen ihre Lippen aufeinander, Cas‘ waren noch immer fest zusammengepresst, genauso wie seine Augen.

„Entspann dich“, flüsterte die beruhigende Stimme und eine Hand legte sich in seinen Nacken, kraulte ihn sanft. Dem Schwarzhaarigen entkam ein leichtes Stöhnen, über das er keine Kontrolle hatte und erschrocken öffnete er die Augen.

„Das ist gut. Lass es zu. Dein Körper sagt dir, was er will.“

„Mache ... mache ich das richtig?“, fragte er nervös.

Dean schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf.

„Es gibt kein ‚richtig‘ oder ‚falsch‘. Mach einfach das, was ich mache.“

Bei jedem weiteren Aufeinandertreffen kam etwas Neues dazu und Cas versuchte zwischen seinem abgehackten atmen die Eindrücke zu verarbeiten.

Dean’s Hände waren an Cas‘ Gesicht, lagen sanft auf den Wangen, während seine Lippen die seines Partners liebkosten. Er zog leicht an der Unterlippe und zeichnete die Konturen mit seiner Zunge nach. Wie automatisch öffnete Cas seinen Mund leicht, ließ die forsche Zunge des anderen eindringen. Die Hände des Dunkelblonden strichen über Cas‘ Schultern und Arme, legten sich dann sanft über die Hände des anderen. Keiner unterbrach den Kuss, während sie noch näher aneinanderrückten.

Dazwischen musste Dean immer wieder Luft holen, was für den Engel kein Problem zu sein schien.

Ein Kribbeln machte sich in seinem Unterbauch bemerkbar, das bis in den Nacken ausstrahlte. Es war nicht unangenehm, nur ungewohnt für den Soldaten Gottes.

Cas wurde mutiger, legte seine Hände auf den Rücken des Jägers, versuchte ihm so nahe wie möglich zu sein. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären wieso, aber er fühlte sich so schwer und so betrunken.

Er war erst einmal in seinem Leben betrunken, und dazu hatte er erst einen ganzen Schnapsladen leeren müssen. Er mochte dieses Gefühl. Und der Vorteil hierbei war, dass ihm nicht übel war.

Und er konnte sich nur mehr schwer konzentrieren, ließ sich einfach treiben.

Als sich ihre Zungen berührten, hatte Cas das Gefühl, dass ein Feuerwerk explodierte. Aber nicht irgendwo in der Ferne, sondern direkt in seinem Bauch. Es kribbelte bis in die Fingerspitzen und er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm irgendjemand den Boden unter den Füßen wegzog.

Es war irgendwie beängstigend, aber es fühlte sich so gut an.

„Dean“, hauchte er und der Jäger antwortete mit einem leichten Knurren.

Ein Geräusch, das sich in seinem Unterbauch festsetzte und etwas anderes auslöste. Er konnte das heiße Blut hören und spüren, das abwärts rauschte und wieder ein Kribbeln auslöste.

Je intensiver sie sich küssten, desto sicherer wurde Cas und die Gefühle, die damit verbunden waren, lösten ein Glücksgefühl aus, das er noch niemals zuvor gespürt hatte.

 

Als Dean sich atemlos trennte und seinen aufgewühlten Engel ansah, der über das ganze Gesicht strahlte, wurde auch er von einer Welle des Glücks und der Zufriedenheit überrollt.

„Das war wunderschön, Dean. Danke.“


	6. Chapter 6

„Das war erst der Anfang“, antwortete dieser mit einem Zwinkern.

Dean hätte lügen müssen, wenn er behauptet hätte, dass er nicht nervös war.

Schließlich hatte er nicht nur eine Jungfrau vor sich, sondern auch einen Engel. Den er liebte. Und deswegen musste er es zu einem positiven Erlebnis machen, das er nie wieder vergaß. Na ja ... Und Dean kannte sich als Liebhaber, nicht dass sich jemals irgendjemand von seinen Eroberungen beschwert hätte, aber ... Er war nicht der Beziehungstyp wie er im Buche stand und hatte auch erst eine richtige Beziehung in seinem Leben.

Um es kurz zu machen. Er durfte Cas nicht zeigen, dass er genauso Schiss hatte, wenn nicht sogar mehr, denn der Schwarzhaarige wusste nicht, was auf ihn zukam.

„Sag mir, wenn es dir zu schnell geht“, sagte Dean, während er Cas den Trenchcoat von den Schultern streifte, seine Krawatte löste und bereits die Knöpfe von seinem Hemd aufmachte, während er ihn immer wieder küsste.

Der Ältere war unsicher, ließ es über sich ergehen und sah ihn an wie ein scheues Reh.

Er konnte nicht behaupten, dass er es nicht genoss ... Die zärtlichen Berührungen, die sanften Küsse, die liebevollen Worte ...

Aber er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte, vor allen Dingen mit seinen Händen, die sich etwas krampfhaft an der Decke festhielten.

 

Dean merkte, dass der Engel vollkommen steif dasaß und nahm seine Hände in die eigenen, verschränkte sie miteinander und zog ihn noch näher.

„Berühr mich, Cas.“

Jetzt hatte er die Erlaubnis und traute sich nicht, aus Angst, etwas falschzumachen.

Er ärgerte sich über sich selber und seufzte leise.

Dean überlegte, wie er seinen Engel lockerer bekam. Bei einem Menschen würde Alkohol eine gute Möglichkeit sein. Plötzlich stand er auf und Cas seufzte erneut, denn er dachte der Jäger hätte das Interesse verloren.

„Ok. Das mache ich nur für dich und du musst schwören, dass du es keinem anderen sagst.“

Dean ging zu seinem Radio und legte eine CD ein. Und dann machte er etwas, das er noch nie für irgendjemanden gemacht hatte. Er strippte für Cas.

Langsam, und im Takt zur Musik knöpfte er sein Hemd auf, ließ es lasziv über seine Schultern gleiten und schmiss es Cas zu, der mittlerweile schmunzelnd auf dem Bett saß und mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Aufregung zusah, wie sein Jäger nach und nach die Kleidungsstücke verlor.

Ob er sich hier zum Idioten machte, war Dean egal. Die Hauptsache war, dass er es geschafft hatte, Cas zum Lachen zu bringen.

„Schade. Das Lied ist aus“, grinste er und nahm seine Finger wieder aus dem Bund seiner Boxershorts.

 

Er ging ein paar Schritte auf Cas zu und zog ihn auf die Beine.

„Das hier“, sagte er mit einem Zwinkern und schaute an sich herunter, „musst du dir verdienen.“

Nachdem er tief durchgeatmet hatte, denn um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er bereits weiche Knie, als Cas ihn so durchdringend ansah, nahm er seine Hände in die eigenen und legte diese auf seine Brust.

„Berühr mich, Cas“, flüsterte er erneut.

Der Schwarzhaarige konnte den schnellen Herzschlag spüren und war froh, dass Dean genauso aufgeregt war. Langsam ließ er seine Finger über den festen Oberkörper gleiten, verfolgte jede Bewegung mit seinen Augen. Er war noch nie einem Menschen so nahe. Er durfte das sehen was er sah und durfte das fühlen was er fühlte. Und es fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an.

„Du bist wunderschön“, flüsterte Cas, während seine Hände seine Hüften entlangfuhren.

Dean spürte, dass er rot wurde. Selten hatte er Komplimente bekommen.

Und als sich ihre Blicke trafen und ihre Lippen sich berührten, musste er all seine Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen um Cas nicht einfach an die Wand zu nageln und sich zu nehmen, wonach sein Körper mit jeder Faser verlangte. Aber er riss sich zusammen, denn das hier war für seinen Engel.

 

Mit dem lauten Stöhnen, das er dem Dunkelblonden entlocken konnte, und das wie Musik in seinen Ohren war, wurde Cas neugieriger, mutiger. Er ging einen Schritt nach vorne und drückte den Jäger mit seinem Körper an die Wand und ehrlich gesagt war Dean froh, dort zu stehen, denn seine Beine trugen ihn kaum noch. Hilfesuchend suchte er Halt an der glatten Wand, als Cas seine Zunge ausstreckte und damit leicht über seine Brustwarzen leckte.

„Fuck, Cas. Wo kommt das denn her?“

„Ist das gut so?“

„Spürst du das?“, keuchte Dean, nahm seine Hand und legte sie auf seinen Schritt.

Etwas erschrocken wich Cas zurück als er den harten Penis seines Freundes spürte, der sich Platz in der Unterhose verschaffen wollte.

„Keine Angst“, schmunzelte Dean, zog sich das störende Stück Stoff aus und wurde dann wieder rot, als Cas etwas länger als nötig darauf starrte.

 

So groß hatte er ihn nicht in Erinnerung. Aber der Anblick des nackten Jägers löste eine Welle der Erregung, jedenfalls dachte er dass es das war, denn er hatte darüber gelesen, aus.

Seine Atmung wurde schneller, er hatte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen und ein Ziehen im Unterbauch. Der Ältere konnte nicht mehr klar denken und spürte wieder dieses Kribbeln.

Dean nutzte diese Schwäche schamlos aus und zog das Unterhemd über seinen Kopf.

Mit beiden Händen an seinem Hintern zog er ihn wieder nahe zu sich, ließ ihn seine eigene Erregung spüren und merkte gleichzeitig, dass es auch in Cas‘ Hose zu wachsen begann.

„Dean ... ich ...was passiert mit mir?“

Cas hatte sich noch niemals so schwach gefühlt und die Tatsache, dass Deans heißer Atem über seine Haut streifte, er kleine Nichtigkeiten in sein Ohr flüsterte und ihn fordernd und leidenschaftlich küsste, brachte ihn dazu, Geräusche von sich zu geben, die er noch nicht einmal zu denken gewagt hatte. Ihm war heiß und schwindelig. Ein Zustand, den er als Engel nicht kannte.

„Dean, ich fühle mich nicht gut“, murmelte er und der Dunkelblonde nickte.

„Wir gehen auf das Bett, bevor du umkippst“, grinste er und gab ihm einen leichten Schlag auf den Hintern. 

 

Wenige Augenblicke später fand sich Cas auf dem Rücken liegend wieder, nachdem ihm Dean einen sanften Stoß gegeben hatte.

Er kniete sich über ihn und setzte sich auf Cas‘ Oberschenkel.

„Gehört das zum Vorspiel, dass du mich so lange anstarrst?“, fragte der Schwarzhaarige etwas nervös, worauf Dean lachen musste.

„Nein. Aber das hier“, erwiderte er und küsste jeden seiner Finger, „und das“, seine Lippen streiften seinen Hals, bahnten sich ihren Weg hinunter zu seinem Bauchnabel und an seinen Seiten wieder hinauf, „und das auch.“ Mit diesen Worten strich er seine Arme entlang, hielt sie über Cas’ Kopf zusammen und küsste ihn wieder und wieder.

Cas schnappte nach Luft als der Jäger sein Becken kreisen ließ und wieder ein Feuer in seinem Körper entfachte. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Messer, das in seinem Bauch steckte. Aber es war nicht schmerzhaft, sondern berührte Stellen, die angenehme und explosive Gefühle auslösten.

Verwundert beobachtete er, wie sich auf seinen Armen eine Gänsehaut bildete, obwohl es in dem Zimmer warm war.

Irgendetwas drückte beinahe schon schmerzhaft gegen seine Hose und Cas kam zu dem Schluss, dass auch sein Penis gewachsen sein musste. Jedenfalls wollte er dieses unangenehme Gefühl loswerden.

„Kann ich mir die Hose ausziehen?“

„Nein“, erwiderte Dean ernst und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Warum nicht?“, fragte Cas stirnrunzelnd, denn er verstand es nicht.

„Weil ich das machen werde“, lachte er und war bereits dabei, ehe er den Satz ausgesprochen hatte.

 

Doch als er seine Finger in den Bund seiner Boxershorts steckte, packte Cas seine Hand.

Es waren keine Zweifel die ihn überkamen, aber es war ihm etwas unangenehm, denn er wäre dann vollkommen nackt. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich wieder und er musste hart schlucken.

Sollte er das wirklich tun?

„Wovor hast du Angst, Cas?“

Cas zuckte mit den Schultern, aber wich Dean’s Blick aus.

Er legte sich neben Cas und legte die Hand an seine Wange, zwang ihn mit sanfter Gewalt ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Du weißt es selber nicht, habe ich Recht?“

Wieder zuckte Cas mit den Schultern, aber schnurrte einige Augenblicke später zufrieden, als Dean ihn sanft im Nacken kraulte und ihm mit sanften Küssen Mut machte.

 

Ein erneutes Schaudern durchlief ihn, als Dean seine Hand auf seinen Rücken legte und langsam abwärts streichelte und schließlich auf seinem Hintern liegenblieb.

„Wir werden nichts machen, das du nicht willst“, flüsterte Dean und sah ihm tief in die Augen, bevor er ihn auf die Stirn küsste.

Cas sah so viel in diesen Augen und fragte sich, warum er auch nur einen Augenblick gezögert hatte.

Ehrlichkeit, Wärme, Güte, Liebe, Vertrauen.

Mit einem Schmunzeln setzte er sich auf und streifte das letzte Kleidungsstück ab, bevor er sich mit einem leichten Rotschimmer wieder zurück legte.

_‚Heilige Scheiße‘_

Als Cas diesen Blick in Deans Augen sah, war er sich nicht sicher, wie er ihn deuten sollte.

Es war eine Mischung aus Erstaunen, Angst und ... Bewunderung?

Mit dem Wort ‚attraktiv‘ konnte er sich zwar nicht identifizieren, aber als Dean ihm dieses Wort zuflüsterte, löste es in ihm eine weitere Welle der Zufriedenheit aus.

Sein Atem brach erneut, als Dean seine Handfläche auflegte und leicht auf und abrieb.

So etwas hatte er noch nie gespürt und er wünschte sich, dass der Jäger niemals damit aufhören würde. Wie selbstverständlich bewegte sich seine Hand zu Dean’s Gesicht, forderte ihn stumm auf ihn erneut zu küssen. Küssen, eines der schönsten Sachen. Er war verliebt in diese Sache.

Von ihm kosten zu dürfen, seinen Körper dabei nahe an dem eigenen zu spüren und wie auf Wolken zu schweben.

Dabei ließ es sich auch nicht vermeiden, dass sich beide Erektionen berührten. Das heißt, keiner wollte es vermeiden, denn die Blitze die durch beide Körper zuckten und die erotischen Geräusche, die sich aus ihren Mündern lösten, heizten beiden ordentlich ein.

Cas fragte sich, ob er genauso aussah, als er Dean ansah. Die Augen geweitet, die Pupillen groß und dunkel und die Haut rosig und heiß.

 

Der Dunkelblonde fand es nicht schlimm, das Cas großteils passiv war. Im Gegenteil. Es gab ihm noch einen zusätzlichen Kick, seinem Engel all diese Dinge zu zeigen, die sich gut anfühlten.

Liebevoll streichelte er ihn überall, wollte jeden kleinesten Fleck berühren und koste und die Resonanz nahm er tief in seinem Herzen auf ... und natürlich auch in den unteren Regionen. Er war so hart, er hatte das Gefühl noch niemals so hart gewesen zu sein und war sich sicher, dass jede kleinste Berührung das Ende für ihn bedeutet hätte.

Normalerweise war er nicht der Typ, der sich zurückhielt, sondern es war eher immer der Fall, dass er sich genommen hatte, was er wollte. Es ging ihm immer nur um Sex, keine tieferen Gefühle. Gefühle konnten verletzen und das versuchte er zu vermeiden.

Aber das hier war anders. Er liebte Cas, er verzehrte sich nach ihm. In seiner Nähe gab es nur noch sich selber und den Engel. Das hatte er sich immer gewünscht. Jemanden der ihn vollständig machte.

Das Glück war immer vor seiner Nase. Er fühlte sich gut, wenn Cas in seiner Nähe war und vernahm eine Leere, wenn er es nicht war. Es dauerte lange, sich einzugestehen, dass da mehr war.

Aber jetzt, da er die Erkenntnis hatte, schwor er sich, ihn nie wieder loszulassen. Und niemand, selbst Gott nicht, vermochte diese Verbindung trennen.

 

Während ihm all diese Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen, bewegte sich sein Kopf immer tiefer und tiefer an Cas‘ Körper entlang. Als er an seinem Ziel angekommen war, als er den pulsierenden Penis des Schwarzhaarigen fest in seiner Hand hielt und von ihm kostete, passierte etwas Unvorhergesehenes. Es ging zu schnell, als dass es das Gehirn des Jägers registrieren konnte und irritiert starrte er Cas an. Denn das, was er sah, war unglaublich.

Was Dean da mit ihm machte, die Gefühle die er in ihm auslöste. Cas fühlte sich wie im Himmel. Nicht, dass er dort etwas derartiges gemacht hätte ...

Aber dieser Zustand erinnerte ihn an zu Hause. Vollkommene Hingabe, Glück und Zufriedenheit.

Mit dem, was als nächstes passierte, hatte auch Cas nicht gerechnet und es war ihm peinlich. Es ging so schnell und als er die Augen wieder aufmachte, weil er eine Leere verspürte, sah er, dass Dean an der Wand kauerte, sich wieder aufrichtete und sich seinen Arm rieb.


	7. Chapter 7

„Wow.“

Das war alles, was Dean sagen konnte, bevor ihm der Kiefer erneut herunterklappte.

„Dean!“

Cas sprang aus dem Bett, was gar nicht so einfach war und wollte auf ihn zugehen, aber Dean trat einen Schritt zurück. Aber nicht aus Angst. Eher aus Ehrfurcht.

Die Emotionen, die auf Cas einprasselten und die Gefühle, die er nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte,  führten dazu dass sich seine Flügel ausgebreitet hatten. Das war ihm zwar unangenehm, denn er hatte noch nie so die Kontrolle verloren, aber in erster Linie machte er sich Sorgen, dass er seinen Freund verletzt hatte.

„Habe ich dich verletzt? Es ... es tut mir so leid Dean, ich weiß nicht ... wieso“, stammelte er und senkte traurig den Kopf.

 

„Ähm.“

Dean räusperte sich, immer noch unfähig einen klaren Satz zustande zu bringen, geschweige denn einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Erst einmal hatte er Cas‘ Flügel gesehen und zugegeben, da hatte er Angst.

Leicht stieß er den zittrigen Atem wieder aus, den er unbewusst angehalten hatte und schüttelte den Kopf. Vergessen war sein Arm, denn das was er sah, dafür gab es nur einen Ausdruck.

„Wahnsinn.“

Schnell schoss er in seinen Gedanken eine Serie von Bildern, denn er wollte diesen Anblick nie wieder vergessen.

Als er wieder Herr seiner Sinne war, fragte er sich, warum der nackte Mann, der inmitten dieser großen, prächtigen, schwarzen Schwingen stand, so niedergeschlagen aussah.

Der Engel war deshalb deprimiert weil er wusste, wie seine, einst majestätischen, Flügel aussahen. Sie waren nicht mehr schön, es war nur mehr wenig von dieser Pracht übrig. Und so wollte er sich Dean eigentlich nicht zeigen. Tränen schwammen in seinen Augen, denn er schämte sich.

Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sich keiner der beiden bewegt, aber Dean machte den ersten Schritt und ging auf ihn zu.

„Das ist wunderschön. Du bist wunderschön“, schmunzelte er und hob Cas‘ Kinn, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen und spürte wie sich der Kloß im Hals des anderen auflöste und dieser erleichtert durchatmete.

 

„Kann ...“

Dean räusperte sich erneut, bevor er noch einmal ansetzte.

„Darf ich deine Flügel anfassen?“

Cas zuckte mit den Schultern, aber seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und erschrocken. Noch nie hatte ein Mensch seine Flügel berührt. Er wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagierte. Aber wenn es einen Menschen gab, dem er das erlauben würde, dann Dean.

„Ich weiß nicht, Dean. Vielleicht besser nicht, ich weiß nicht was passiert.“

Dean war noch nie ein Angsthase und das Wort ‚Gefahr‘ war ihm fremd und er konnte es nicht, nicht tun.

„Vertrau mir.“

Der Engel nickte und stand vollkommen regungslos da, nur seine Augen bewegten sich hektisch, genauso wie sein Atem. Dean vernahm auch ein leichtes Zittern, als er langsam seine Hand ausstreckte und die schwarzen Federn behutsam berührte. Er wagte nicht zu atmen, denn er wusste, dass das etwas ganz Besonders war. Langsam ging er um ihn herum, betrachtete ihn einerseits mit Euphorie, andererseits mit Sorge.

Er wusste, warum diese Flügel so aussahen, wie sie aussahen. Sie waren zum Teil verbrannt, da ihn Cas aus der Hölle gezogen hatte. Sie waren glanzlos und einige Federn waren locker, durch die vielen Kämpfe die beide durchgemacht hatten.

Cas spürte seine Sorgen und schüttelte den Kopf.

Bevor der Jäger sagen konnte, wie leid es ihm tat, erwiderte Cas, dass es nicht seine Schuld war.

 

Der Jüngere wollte diese Federn auf seiner Haut spüren und trat einen Schritt näher, sodass sie seine Brust berührten. Cas schnappte nach Luft und Dean entfernte sich erschrocken.

„Tut das weh? Es tut mir leid.“

„Nein, aber sie sind sehr empfindlich“, murmelte Cas, aber um ehrlich zu sein, war diese kleine Berührung sehr angenehm.

Dean stand hinter Cas und somit konnte er sein schelmisches Grinsen nicht sehen, als er den Entschluss fasste, es noch einmal zu machen. Und er erntete ein leises Stöhnen von dem Engel, der inzwischen seine Augen geschlossen hatte.

Immer wieder, immer mutiger wurde der Jäger und strich mit seinen Fingern die Federn entlang.

„Oh Dean“, japste der Schwarzhaarige und suchte mit einer Hand Halt an dem Tisch.

Er war verwundert und verwirrt über die Wirkung dieser Berührungen.

Mittlerweile wusste er, wie es sich anfühlte, erregt zu sein. Und er war ganz deutlich erregt. Er fragte sich, wie das möglich sein konnte, denn Dean hatte seinen Körper nicht berührt.

Aber viel zum Nachdenken kam er nicht, denn Dean schien Gefallen daran zu haben, seinen Engel komplett aus der Fassung zu bringen.

 

Immer wieder spürte er wie seine Gnade aufwallte und plötzlich tauchten Bilder vor seinen Augen auf. Bilder aus der Bibel, Bilder von früheren Zeiten. Engel mit blutigen Flügel, tote Menschen, der Zorn Gottes und noch viel Schlimmeres.

Plötzlich waren die Flügel verschwunden und Cas sank auf die Knie. Die Hände vor die Augen schlagend fing er an zu schluchzen.

„Cas!“

„Ich kann das nicht. Ich darf das nicht. Vater wird uns bestrafen“, wimmerte er und Dean nahm ihn so fest in die Arme wie er nur konnte, versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, redete leise auf ihn ein.

Der Jäger war weder religiös, noch hatte er den Durchblick der Winchester Brüder, aber er versuchte es.

„Hör mir zu, Cas“, flüsterte er, während er durch die Haare des Engels streichelte, „Gott, Chuck ... wie auch immer ...“

Er suchte nach den richtigen Worten und fragte sich ob sich Gabriel auch solche Gedanken gemacht hatte und schmunzelte kurz.

_‚Bestimmt nicht‘_

Irgendwann sah Cas ein, dass Dean damit Recht hatte, wenn er davon sprach, dass sich alles nur um die Liebe drehte, genauso wie es Gott gewollt hatte und daran konnte nichts falsch sein.

„Ich glaube nicht an Gott.“

„Du glaubst ... nicht an ihn. Du musst an ihn glauben!“, sagte Cas stirnrunzelnd und sah ihn an.

„Ich weiß, dass er existiert, aber das was alles passiert, das liegt nicht in Gottes Hand, sondern in unseren eigenen Händen. Aber ich glaube an die Liebe. Und Gott ist die Liebe. Also, glaube ich an vielleicht doch an Gott.“

Seufzend lehnte sich der Schwarzhaarige wieder an ihn und überlegte. Wenn er ganz ehrlich war, fiel es ihm auch immer schwerer an ihn zu glauben. Nach allem, was die beiden durchgemacht hatten, hatte er oft das Gefühl, dass ihm die Menschen egal waren.

„Gott, ich möchte dich um die Hand eines deiner Engel bitten.“

Er sah an die Decke, als ob er erwartete, dass er eine Antwort bekommen würde.

„Hör auf“, lachte Cas und gab ihm einen kleinen Schlag gegen die Schulter, „du hast Recht. Die Gefahr, dass wir einen Nephilim zeugen, steht bei null.“

Jetzt mussten beide lachen und es war ein befreites Lachen.

 

„Danke Dean.“

„Nicht dafür“, schmunzelte er und küsste Cas‘ Lippen, „wie wäre es wenn wir von dem unbequemen Boden aufstehen und wieder im Bett weitermachen?“

Unter Stöhnen, wie ein alter Mann stand Dean auf, bevor er Cas erneut auf das Bett schmiss.

Das siegessichere Grinsen dauerte aber nur einen Moment, denn Cas drehte sich mit ihm und setzte sich auf seine Oberschenkel.

„Du bist ein erstaunlicher Mann, Dean Winchester.“

„Nur erstaunlich?“, fragte er und hob die Augenbrauen, während seine Hände Cas‘ Oberschenkel streichelten.

Mit einem Lächeln beugte sich der Ältere hinunter und hauchte ihm ins Ohr, worauf Dean leicht erschauderte.

„Und sexy.“

„Solche Worte aus dem Mund eines Engels“, grinste Dean, schnalzte mit der Zunge, drückte ihn an seinen Körper und verwickelte ihn in einen gierigen, aber leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Die Hände der beiden gingen wieder auf Wanderschaft, erkundeten die Stellen, die dem jeweils anderen ein abgehacktes Keuchen oder ein sinnliches Stöhnen entlockten.

Cas wurde immer mutiger, zeigte eine Leidenschaft und Initiative, die Dean nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Ehrlich gesagt, war er überrascht und musste sich konzentrieren, um nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

„Fuck, Cas!“

Der Dunkelblonde hob den Kopf und packte Cas bei den Schultern, der dabei war ihm einen der besten Blow-jobs seines Lebens zu geben. Er hätte von sich selber nie gedacht, dass er das einmal sagen würde, aber ...

„Bitte Cas. Hör auf!“

Auf keinen Fall wollte er, dass das schon zu Ende war. Dieses Gefühl, schon seit gefühlten Stunden am Abgrund zu stehen, brachte ihn zwar beinahe um, aber es war das beste Gefühl, das er seit einer Ewigkeit hatte.

 

Als die beiden nebeneinander lagen, denn Dean brauchte eine kurze Verschnaufpause, fing der Jäger zu grinsen an. Er verschränkte seine Hand mit der des anderen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du bist ein gottverdammtes Naturtalent.“

„Dean“, erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige langgezogen und der Jüngere rollte mit den Augen.

„Du bist ein Naturtalent.“

 

Dass ihn irgendetwas beschäftigte, entging Dean nicht.

„Was ist los?“

„Nichts“, erwiderte er kopfschüttelnd und Dean nickte.

„Dürfen Engel lügen?“

„Zwischen lügen und etwas verheimlichen, besteht ein Unterschied“, antwortete Cas weise, nicht ahnend, dass er sich gerade hineingeritten hatte.

„Also verheimlichst du mir etwas.“

„...“

Seufzend legte sich Cas auf die Brust des Jägers und schloss die Augen, während Dean ihm über den Rücken streichelte.

„Ich habe Angst, Dean.“

Dean küsste ihn auf die Haare und schmunzelte.

„Brauchst du nicht, ich verspreche, dass ich zärtlich bin. Es wird fast nicht wehtun.“

Cas schüttelte den Kopf und richtete sich wieder auf, um ihn anzusehen.

„Nicht davor. Du kannst mich nicht verletzen. Dean, ich habe keine Ahnung was passieren wird. Ich will dich nicht verletzen.“

Wenn er ehrlich war, dann hatte Dean bei diesen Worten ein klein wenig, ein klitzekleines bißchen Angst. Er wusste, welche Macht diese gefiederten Bastarde hatten. Das hatte er schon mehr als einmal erfahren müssen.

 

Dean hatte keine Bedenken. Nicht die Geringsten. Er würde Cas sein Leben schenken, wenn er es verlangen würde. Ohne Wenn und Aber. Als Cas sich an ihn schmiegte, ihm seine Sorgen mitteilte und er über die vergangenen Stunden nachdachte, musste er lächeln, anhand der Tatsache, dass dieser Engel eines der mächtigsten Geschöpfe im Universum war und doch auf der anderen Seite so verletzlich.

„Cas, ich vertraue dir.“

Es waren nur diese drei Worte, aber der Schwarzhaarige sah so viel mehr in den smaragdgrünen Augen des anderen. Kurz fragte er sich selber, ob er dieses Vertrauen verdient hatte, nach allem was in den vergangenen Jahren passiert war. Aber gleichzeitig las er auch in diesen Augen, dass alles vergeben und vergessen war. Das machte ihn glücklich.

Dean war das Kostbarste, was er besaß und er schwor sich, dass er für immer über seinen Jäger wachen würde. Egal, welche Prüfungen das Leben noch für sie bereithalten mochten.

Eine Woge der Zufriedenheit und Dankbarkeit brachte ihn dazu, zu lächeln.

„Ich möchte jede einzelne deiner Sommersprossen küssen, immer wieder“, hauchte er nahe an Dean’s Ohr, „was hältst du davon, wenn wir dort weitermachen, wo wir aufgehört haben?“

Ein angenehmes Schaudern erfasste den Jäger, als er seinen Engel in einen zärtlichen Kuss zog.

 

Darüber zu lesen und die Erfahrungen selber zu machen, waren verschiedene Dinge. Das hatte Cas schnell eingesehen. Niemals hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, dass er das erleben würde.

Nicht nur, weil er der Meinung war, dies wäre eine Sünde, sondern auch, weil er noch nie das Bedürfnis körperlicher Nähe verspürt hatte. Aber nun hatte er diesen Menschen gefunden. Und er liebte diesen Menschen schon sehr lange. Menschen brauchten Nähe und auch wenn es Cas vielleicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht so bewusst war, er brauchte diese Nähe auch.

Zuerst war es die Neugier, war es vielleicht immer noch. Aber es mischte sich auch ein anderes Gefühl dazu. Abhängigkeit. Er brauchte Dean, genauso wie Dean ihn brauchte.

Und diese Gefühle, die der Jüngere in ihm auslöste, machten ihn zum glücklichsten Geschöpf im Universum. Es war noch immer ungewohnt, diese Vorgänge in diesem, seinem, Körper zu spüren. Und manchmal fragte er sich, wenn sein Herz so schnell schlug oder seine Hände zu zittern anfingen, ob nicht irgendetwas kaputt ging. Auf der anderen Seite konnte er sich immer wieder selber heilen ...

Aber es fühlte sich so gut an und so richtig. Und sollte er daran sterben müssen, er würde es ohne Wenn und Aber akzeptieren.

 

_‚Ok‘_

So schön es auch war, seinen Engel mit allen Sinnen zu erforschen und ihm das schenken zu können, von dem Cas bisher nicht gewusst hatte, dass er es wollte, begann Dean ein wenig nervös zu werden.

Was wäre, wenn er versagen würde? Was wäre, wenn es Cas nicht gefallen würde? Er hatte in seinem Leben schon so viel verbockt. Was wäre, wenn er es nicht richtig machen würde?

„Dean?“

Der Jüngere rollte mit den Augen. War ja klar, dass der Engel seine Unsicherheit spürte.

„Es gibt kein richtig oder falsch. Nichts was du machen könntest, könnte mich dazu veranlassen, mich von dir abzuwenden. Ich liebe dich und ich brauche dich und verdammt noch einmal ... mein Körper verlangt danach.“

„Ich liebe es, wenn du fluchst“, lachte Dean und biss sanft in seine Schulter.

Beide waren mehr als bereit und keiner wollte mehr warten. Als Cas auf dem Bauch lag und versuchte, sich zu entspannen, so wie es von ihm verlangt wurde, seine Augen schloss und genoss, was der Jäger machte, klopfte sein Herz vor Aufregung.

Dean verteilte sanfte Bisse auf seiner Haut und wanderte mit seiner Zunge immer ein Stück weiter abwärts.

Immer wieder machte er kurze Pausen, denn ihn erregte der Anblick des Mannes, der unter ihm lag sosehr, dass er spürte, wie sich ein Lusttropfen nach dem anderen selbstständig machte.

Die festen Muskeln, die sich bei jeder lasziven Bewegung von ihm bewegten.

Die weiche Haut unter seinen Fingern, die er so gerne berührte.

Der Geruch, der wie ein zusätzliches Aphrodisiakum wirkte.

Der bebende und nach mehr verlangende Körper, der ihn beinahe um den Verstand brachte.

„Dean!“

 

Cas war trunken vor Verlangen und Sehnsucht nach Befriedigung, obwohl er gar nicht wusste, welche Befriedigung ihn erwarten würde, aber er wollte ihn endlich spüren. Aber Dean schien Gefallen daran zu haben, ihn zu necken und bis an sein Limit zu bringen.

Es wäre ein Leichtes für ihn gewesen, Dean einfach auf den Rücken zu werfen, aber in diesem Zustand konnte er sich nicht bewegen. In seinem Kopf verschwamm alles und er hatte Mühe, sich zu konzentrieren und wollte sich nur noch auflösen, alles war weich und schwer.

Und außerdem wollte er sich auch nicht bewegen, denn es fühlte sich so gut an.

Er spürte, wie das Blut in seinen Unterleib rauschte und sein Gehirn quasi verließ.

Spürte das leichte Pulsieren in seinen Genitalien und wie alles anschwoll. Es kribbelte im Bauchbereich, im Nacken ... überall.

Cas versuchte sich, irgendwie Reibung an der Matratze zu verschafften, denn er hielt es beinahe nicht mehr aus. Er spannte den Beckenboden an. Immer wieder. Wollte dieses erregende Gefühl so lange wie möglich behalten.

Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, was er alles darüber gelesen hatte.

Von den Schwellkörpern, die sich mit Blut füllten, von den Hoden, die sich in Richtung Unterleib verlagerten, von der Muskelanspannung und dem erhöhten Blutdruck und Puls ... Von der Prostata, die ein Sekret bildete und tröpfchenweise ausstieß. Er konnte das in seinem Körper spüren.

Und dann waren diese Bilder weg und es regierte nur noch die Lust. Es war ihm nicht mehr genug, nur zwei Finger in sich zu spüren. Er wollte mehr.

„Dean!“, rief er erneut, erntete aber wiederum nur ein kurzes Lachen.

 

Das war das absolut Beste, was er jemals in seinem Leben gemacht hatte, und er wollte es auskosten, bis zur letzten Sekunde. Immer wieder und mit viel Gleitgel rutschten seine Finger rein und raus.

Er konnte nicht genug davon bekommen, wie Cas auf seine Berührungen reagierte.

Wie er sich gegen ihn drückte und stumm nach mehr verlangte.

Wie er krampfhaft die Decke zwischen seinen Händen knetete um mit den Gefühlen klarzukommen, die durch seinen Körper rauschten, wie ein E-Zug.

Wie sein Körper zitterte und sich eine Gänsehaut auf seinem Körper bildete.

Wie er seinen Kopf drehte, die blauen Augen beinahe dunkel vor Verlangen und Erregung.

„Bitte Dean. Ich bin bereit“, stöhnte der Schwarzhaarige ungeduldig, drehte sich auf den Rücken und zog erwartungsvoll seine Beine an.

Hätte der Jäger gekonnt, er hätte weitergemacht. Aber alles was er sich wünschte, war, einzutauchen, die vollkommene Verbundenheit zu spüren.

 

Da der Engel nicht gut mir Schmerzen zurechtkam, benutzte er ein wenig von seinem Engelsmojo, als das Brennen zu viel wurde. Aber ab dann wurde es wunderschön.

„Komm hoch“, flüsterte Dean an seinem Ohr und zog ihn zu sich. „Ich will deine Flügel sehen.“

Als die Flügel sich ausbreiteten, verharrten beide ganz ruhig ineinander. Es gab nur den Jäger und den Engel. Vier Augen, die ohne Worte alles sagten. Vier Augen, die in die Seele des anderen blicken konnten. Vier Augen, die Liebe, Zuneigung, Vertrauen und ein stummes Versprechen gaben, immer ein Teil des anderen zu sein.

Beide waren hilflos ihren Trieben ausgeliefert. Schweißbedeckt und schwer atmend, aber immer einander in die Augen sehend, um keine der wertvollen Momente zu verpassen, sich gegenseitig die totale Erlösung und Befriedigung zu schenken.

Cas‘ Augen leuchteten mit jeder Berührung seiner Federn, erst zärtlich, dann immer beherzter. Die anfangs sanften und langsamen Bewegungen wurden mit jedem Atemzug schneller.

Beide hatten ihre Stirn aneinandergepresst und klammerten sich an den Körper des anderen, wollten sich noch näher spüren, ineinander verschmelzen.

Der Engel spürte, dass etwas passierte. Er verlor die Kontrolle. Seine Flügel flatterten, sein Herz viel schlug zu schnell.

„Dean!“, stöhnte er und schluckte einen Schrei hinunter.

„Lass es zu, Cas. Ich will dich hören, ich will dich sehen, ich will jeden Schauer spüren, der durch deinen Körper geht.“

Diese Stelle an seinem Rücken, dort wo sich seine Flügel mit dem Körper verbanden ... Dean hatte seinen wunden Punkt gefunden, den Punkt wo er buchstäblich den Engel singen hörte.

 

„Schließ die Augen!“, rief der Schwarzhaarige plötzlich und leicht panisch.

Dean schüttelte den Kopf, aber Cas konnte sich nicht mehr kontrollieren, drückte Dean fest an seinen Körper und umschlang ihm mit seinen Flügeln.

Sein Innerstes kochte, seine Gnade wallte auf und flaute kurz ab um nur in stärkeren Schüben wieder an die Oberfläche zu kommen. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und legte seine Hand fest auf den Handabdruck auf Dean’s Arm und dieser kam im selben Moment. So heftig, wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben.

Dean war eingehüllt in einem schwarzen Mantel und konnte nur hören und fühlen, was passierte. Es dauerte lange und es schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Am Rande bekam er mit, wie sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten und die Flügel des Engels benetzten. Der Jüngere hatte das Gefühl, sich aufzulösen, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen und dennoch war es das schönste und berauschendste Gefühl, das er jemals erlebt hatte. Immer wieder.

Es war laut und dann war es still. Erschöpft schloss er die Augen und sein Körper entspannte sich wieder. Das letzte was er noch wusste war, das der Engel seine Stirn küsste, bevor er in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel.

Auch Cas war erschöpft. Er sah sich im Zimmer um und schluckte hart.

Das letzte an das er sich erinnerte war, dass er der Meinung war, dass Engel nicht schlafen mussten, bevor er seinen Jäger umarmte und an seiner Brust einschlief.

 

„Großer Gott“, murmelte Sam, als er sich umsah. Der Fernseher war kaputt, der Tisch und die Stühle lagen umgekippt auf dem Boden, inmitten von Glasscherben und Federn. Und sogar die Tür hatte einen Riss von oben bis unten.

„Daddy hat gar nichts hiermit zu tun.“

Mit einem zufriedenen Schmunzeln nickte er zu den zwei Körpern am Bett, die ineinander verschlungen waren und fing an zu kichern.

„Sieht aus, als hätte jemand die Büchse der Pandora geöffnet.“

„Was ist hier passiert?“

„Das ist so, beim ersten Mal. Der Engel und der Menschenkörper müssen sich erst aufeinander abstimmen“, antwortete er mit einem Schulterzucken und fing an zu grinsen, "bei mir dazumal, hatte jemand die Polizei und Feuerwehr gerufen. Wir waren verschwunden und sahen uns das Spektakel aus der Nähe aus."

„Und ich habe das bei dir noch nie gesehen weil ... du eine Schlampe warst?“

„Hey“, erwiderte der kleinere Engel mit einem leichten Seitenhieb und sah Sam vorwurfsvoll an.

„Du bist jetzt meine kleine Schlampe“, grinste er und beugte sich zu ihm um einen Kuss zu stehlen.

„Gefällt mir schon besser“, murmelte Gabe in seinen Mund, „komm. Lass uns verschwinden. Mir kommt da gerade eine Idee.”

Mit einem Augenzwinkern nahm Gabriel Sam’s Hand und beide verschwanden.

 

Die beiden Frischverliebten hatten Sex. Viel Sex. Überall. Auf der Motorhaube des Impalas, am Rücksitz. In der Dusche, in der Küche ... Der Engel konnte nicht genug davon bekommen.

„Ich kann nicht mehr“, schnaufte Dean. Zitternd und nahe an einem Herzinfarkt ließ er sich auf den Rücken fallen und schloss die Augen.

„Bist du wund?“, fragte Cas verwundert, dem die Anstrengung nichts auszumachen schien.

Dean konnte nur noch nicken, denn ihm tat wirklich alles weh.

Als er Cas‘ kühle Hand an seiner Stirn fühlte, als er fühlte, wie seine Energie wieder aufgetankt und sein Körper von allen Wehwehchen befreit wurde, schlug er die Augen auf und grinste Cas an.

„Auf in die nächste Runde.“

Mit einer geschickten Drehung hatte er den Schwarzhaarigen wieder unter sich gebracht und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit federleichten Küssen.

 


End file.
